


Lotus Meetings

by Romance_My_Chemical



Series: The Adventures of the Camp Half-Blood Quartet [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: What if Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had found Nico and Bianca in the hotel and brought them back? What if the two went to camp earlier, training more, and Bianca doesn't die? Find out!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! No warnings for this chapter.

_Three months ago, if you had told me that I would be living at a camp full of half-god teenagers and going on a quest to save my mom from the god of the Underworld, I would have slapped you._

_I would have_ not _expected you to be telling the truth._

_But you would have been right, and that's the crazy thing._

**A/N- Sorry it so short. Here's some info on this:**

  * **This takes place during Lightning Theif, the rest of the books taking place throughout the series (I'll tell you which book each fanfic goes with), and picks up right after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover get to the Lotus Casino. I will kind of tell that part for background.**
  * **Nico is 13 and Bianca is 14, and every other character is the same age, except Will, who is also a year older, but wont be in here until the second book.** **So the only difference in the series is relationships, and the fact that Nico and Bianca are in it a lot earlier. Because Bianca doesn't die, Nico is still that little kid that first shows up in the series.**
  * **Since Nico is older, he is gonna be kind of Percy's older brother figure. Nico and Bianca know Hades is their father, and kind of take to Percy because of their closeness in family, despite the fact gods dont have DNA.**
  * **Luke also does not turn bad. No bad Luke. He's one of my favorite characters. Any other characters that are different in this, I will say so that chapter.**



**That's all I can think of at the moment, and more will be added later.**


	2. Italian Demigods In The VR Sharpshooter Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally get to Vegas after a very long travel from New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing. Mild copyright, everything taken directly from the book with be bolded and italicized, with the page number from my version of the book, just like an English paper. Thought are in italics, yelling in all caps, any disembodied figure or monster will be in crossed out text, and recaps ae underlined.

_**"Quotes from book," (page 1)** _

YELLING 

_'Thoughts,'_

~~"Disembodied figure or monster,"~~

Recap:

_Three months ago, if you had told me that I would be living at a camp full of half-god teenagers and going on a quest to save my mom from the god of the Underworld, I would have slapped you._

_I would have_ not _expected you to be telling the truth._

 

 

> _But you would have been right, and that's not even the craziest part. _

 

Chapter text-

 

We stood in front of a casino. Lotus Casino, one of the signs read.  ** _The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers- lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure._**

 

**_The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"_ **

 

**_I'd learned to be suspicious, the last week or so. I figured anybody might be a monster or a god. You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him and I could see. Besides, I was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that I nodded and said we'd love to come in. Inside, we took one look around, and Grover said, "Woah." (Page 258)_ **

 

 

 

> (One description of the hotel and one trip to the hotel room later)
> 
>  

_**I came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel.** _

__

_**"All those stations," I told her, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"** _

 

_**"It's interesting."** _

 

_**"I feel good, " Grover said. "I love this place." (Page 260)** _

 

* * *

 

****

**_"Play time," I said._ ** ****

**_I couldn't remember that last time I has so much fun. I came from a relatively poor family. Our idea of a splurge was eating out at Burger King and renting a video. A five-star Vegas hotel? Forget it. (Page 261)_ **

 

 ****(Some fun later)

 

**_I'm not sure when I first realized something was wrong._ **

****

**_Probably, it was when I noticed this (Page 261)_** girl sitting at a table beside the VR sharpshooters I was at, reading a book. The book said something in a weird language. She looked like she was fourteen or fifteen, definitely older than me, but her clothes were off. She was wearing some WW2 era clothes, like the kind my history teachers showed us in class. 

 

  I sat down next to her, asking her about her book. She looked startled, like nobody had talked to her in forever. 

 

  "It's a book about Greek myths. It's in Italian, so that's why you couldn't read it." She paused, then got a suspicious look on her face. It quickly disappeared. "How long did you say you've been here?" 

 

  "Me and my friends just got here today. We've been traveling. Trying to get to LA, but we needed rest." I paused. "You said the book is about Greek mythology? Who's your favorite god? Mine is Poseidon, but I guess I'm a little biased."

 

  The girl got a weird look on his face. "What does that mean?"

 

  I chuckled nervously. 

 

  "You're a demigod, right?" Her voice was just above a whisper. I nodded. "Alright. My name is Bianca. I'm going to go get my little sis- brother, and you are going to get your friends. We are going to meet up there at the entrance so we can get out of here. We'll tell you more when we escape and are on the road again. You have ten minutes, so hurry."

 

  I was surprised, so I almost didn't see her leave. I immediately stood and ran to find Annabeth and Grover. 

 

   _ **I found Annabeth still building her city.**_

 

 _ **"Come on," I told her. "We've got to get out of here. (Page 262)**_ I've found another demigod here. We need to leave."

 

   _ **No response.**_

 

_**I shook her. "Annabeth?"** _

 

_**She looked up, annoyed. "What?"** _

 

_**"We need to leave."** _

 

_**"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"** _

 

_**"This place is a trap."** _

 

_**She didn't respond until I shook her again. "What?"** _

 

_**"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"** _

 

_**"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes." (Page 262-263)** _

* * *

 

_**"I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game.** _

 

_**"Hey!" She screamed and hit me, but nobody else even bothered looking at us. They were too busy.** _

 

_**I made her look directly in my eyes. I said, "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders."** _

 

_**That jarred her. Her vision cleared. "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we-"** _

 

 _ **"I don't know but we've got to find Grover (Page 263)**_ and meet the demigod I was trying to tell you about."

 

(After finding Grover and getting to the front entrance)

 

  I spotted Bianca and dragged Annabeth and Grover over to her and the boy standing beside her who I assumed was her brother. The boy looked nervous, and was fidgeting. 

 

  "Here we are," I breathlessly told the older girl.

 

  "Took you long enough," Bianca grunted. "We need to get out of here now, before the attendants figure out what we're doing."

 

   I nodded. Annabeth and Grover looked confused, but I decided that could wait. 

 

   _ **We walked toward the door, and as we did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more inviting. I thought about our room upstairs. We could stay just the night, sleep in a real bed for once. . . .**_

 

_**Then we burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like the afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had been completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.** _

 

_**Ares's backpack was slung over my shoulder, which was odd, because I was sure I had thrown it in the trash can in room 4001, but at the moment I had other problems to worry about.** _

 

_**I ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I noticed the date: June twentieth.** _

 

_**We had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.** _

 

_**We had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete our quest. (Page 264-265)** _

* * *

  

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
